槓桿式步槍
Backwater rifle |game2 =FNV |articles2 =Brush gun Medicine Stick Cowboy repeater La Longue Carabine Trail carbine |game3 = FO4FH |articles3 =Lever-action rifle Old Reliable Lucky Eddy |game4 =FOS |articles4 =Lever-action rifle (rusty, enhanced, hardened, armor piercing) Lincoln's repeater |game5 = FO76 |articles5 = Lever action rifle }} A lever-action rifle is a weapon in Fallout 3, its add-on Point Lookout, Fallout: New Vegas, and the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. __TOC__ 背景 A lever-action rifle is a repeating rifle or carbine that uses a lever to cycle the action. This "figure-eight" shaped lever, which is typically integral to the trigger guard, cycles the breech bolt rearward in the receiver when rotated downward and forward. As the breech bolt moves rearward, an attached extractor pulls the spent cartridge from the chamber and an extractor propels the empty cartridge either from the top of the receiver or through a port on the side. As this occurs, an unfired cartridge is pushed from a magazine by a spring-loaded follower and presented to the carrier assembly that will then lift the new cartridge up in line with the breech bolt to be chambered when the lever is pulled rearward and upward to lock the action. The rearward motion of the breech bolt cocks the hammer and engages the sear in the trigger, preparing the firearm to fire. Once fired, the cycle can be repeated as fast as the shooter can cycle the lever until the magazine is emptied. Magazines on lever-action rifles are typically tubular magazines slung under the barrel or sometimes fed through the buttstock, but can be box or integral box magazines mounted directly under the action. Tube magazines can be fed from a loading gate on the side of the receiver, or from the end of the magazine accessed by removing the follower or end cap. Sights on most lever-action rifles tend to be buckhorn or semi-buckhorn, but more accurate aperture sights can also be used. Optics can be mounted on side-eject lever-action rifles directly over the bore-line, but top-eject rifles necessitate off-bore mounting to allow the action to properly eject a spent cartridge without interference from the scope or optic. Lever-action rifle stocks can be found in pistol grip style, or straight ("English") style. Fore-ends are typically short, leaving the barrel and tube magazine uncovered for a fair portion of their length. Carbine length rifles are common, with barrel lengths from around 18 to 24 inches, while rifle length barrels can range over 30 inches. Lever-action rifles are normally light by comparison to other rifles of similar caliber, are well balanced and often used for hunting in woods, brush on and open range. Calibers chambered by lever-action rifles vary widely. Pistol cartridge calibers are often seen, with a corresponding increase in magazine capacity due to the smaller cartridge size, as well as higher-velocity rifle cartridges. Calibers from .22 long rifle up to .45-70 are common, allowing lever-action rifles to be used for hunting anything from small game to dangerous big game. Lever-action rifles are uncommon as military firearms, primarily due the need to fire prone and the lever needing reasonable clearance to cycle the action, as well as the necessity of using non-spitzer pointed bullets in a tube magazine, although lever-action rifles with box magazine solve this problem. 型號 未命名槓桿式步槍 杠杆步枪是使用和手枪相同的10mm弹药。其有著較低的射速，因為打一枪就要扳动一下枪机扳手, but makes up for it by 较好的精度和不错的弹容量。 However, it is delicate, and will break easily. * For the unique lever-action rifle found in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout, see: Backwater rifle * For other versions in Fallout Shelter, see: rusty lever-action rifle, enhanced lever-action rifle, hardened lever-action rifle and armor piercing lever-action rifle Lincoln's repeater Lincoln's repeater, a unique hunting rifle is a very high-powered lever-action rifle, dealing 25 more damage than the hunting rifle. It lacks a scope, but accuracy at long range can be maintained by ignoring the bugged scope auto-aim. It also has three times the ammunition capacity of the hunting rifle and is very effective at long range in V.A.T.S. 未命名丛林枪 "Brush gun" is an informal umbrella term used to refer to any 大口徑子彈，槓桿式狩獵卡賓槍。它的名字來自其专门被设计成便于在灌木丛使用，http://www.sixguns.com/range/Brsh.htm或在狭小地区where a long-barreled rifle would be unwieldy or impractical. 在中距离上这把武器发射的大型弹头足以一枪放倒基本上任何被你盯上的野兽。http://www.chuckhawks.com/woods_rifles.htm * For the unique brush gun found in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Gun Runners' Arsenal, see: Medicine Stick 未命名牛仔连发枪 牛仔连发枪是一种使用.357弹药的杠杆式步枪。It has a peep sight similar to that of the brush gun and This Machine. Due to the gun having a tube magazine, it is reloaded by hand one bullet at a time, as such it can be interrupted mid-way through reloading and fired if needed. Because of this, it gives the gun the added advantage of being quickly available to fire again if only a single/few rounds are needed. *For the unique cowboy repeater found in Fallout: New Vegas, see: La Longue Carabine Unnamed trail carbine The trail carbine features a good ammunition capacity, great balance of damage and damage-per-second (DPS), brisk rate of fire, and high accuracy. The weapon is also inexpensive to repair, and incredibly durable, withstanding 2495 shots before breaking. Its tubular magazine is reloaded by hand one round at a time, as such it can be interrupted mid-way through reloading and fired if needed. References Category:Weapons en:Lever-action rifle